What Have they Done to You?
by underwrldqueen
Summary: They sat there, in eachothers arms, on the fiery surface of Mustafar, for what seemed like eternity. This is how it all began...
1. Heartbreak

What have they done to you?

Chapter 1: Heartbreak

Sets on Mustafar

Pairing: Anakin/padme

Rating: T

Read and Review please!

"Ani, your breaking my heart!" cried Padme. He slapped her. Hard.

"I'm doing all this just for you! For you and our child you selfish wretch!" he paused.

"its for you, for you that I sacrificed the Jedi Order, for you I killed all the younglings. Its was all for you! To save you from dying padme! Its because I love you!" he looked away. "now the dark side has taken me, Padme, the dark side is strong, and I will save you, you and our child. Then when I get strong enough Padme, I shall overthrow the Emperor, and we shall rule the Empire together, Padme, you, as my empress, and with my heir to the Sith. We can be happy, Padme my love, we can be happy with our child!"

Padme was shocked. "Anakin, please! Stop thinking this way! Anakin! You can still turn around and stop all of this! Anakin…..we can still raise our child!" Padme cried pleadingly as she held on to her husband. "Please Anakin…..I'm begging you….." He looked at her, begging at his feet.

"NO! I will not give up my power. I _need_ more power! I shall not stop until all the jedi are _dead!_ " Padme looked up at her husband.

"Anakin, what have they done to you! Why have you done all these sins that Obi-Wan has told me about? Why? Is it for power? For money? Anakin! Tell me why!"

"Do you really want to know, Padme? Well, I had a premonition, about you dying during childbirth. And the Chancellor to me great things about the power of the dark side Padme, many great things. He told me that I could save you, and save our child. So this is why Padme, this is why." He bent down. "but Padme, ive done all this for you, and you do not believe me? And you, you believe _him_ over your own husband!" he started to get angry, the yellow getting into his eyes.

"Anakin, no—please--- don't do thi---"

He tightened his grip. He was choking her now.

She started kicking.

' Anakin! Please stop!'tears started to well up in her eyes. She tried to talk, but his grip was too tight. She started to loose energy. She started to fade.

And slowly, ever so slowly, black started to close around her………..

Hey, hope all of you liked the story! Its going to have some twists and turns. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cough cough sorry )

Read and Review PLz!


	2. Panic

What Have they Done to You?

Chapter 2: Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars……….BUT I WISH I DID! (AND GET RICH! P)

Thx to all u people for reviewing, but i need a little more reviews to keep this story going, so review plz!

And this is my first star wars fic, so plz tell me how to improve it, or tell me how good I am!

Oh ya, sorry for being so slow at updating………very busy with school work……..hope its worthwhile!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

_Slowly, ever so slowly, black started to close around her……………_

_---------_

"Yoda, you must save yourself! Run now! Go and stop Anakin from going to the dark side! Take the emergency pod! Go quick!" cried Obi-Wan.

Yoda jumped into the emergency pod started to turn it on.

" May the force be with you, Obi-Wan." With that, he sped off. Obi-wan would just have to hold off the Sith just a little longer.

-------

Padme went limp. Of coarse, Anakin noticed that him little angel stopped moving and kicking. A rush of emotions started to devour his head. '_What have I done? I'm choking my own wife! My beloved Padme!' _He instantly dropped her. He rushed to her side.

"Padme! Are you alright? Wake up Padme, wake up!" He shook her violently. "Oh Padme, what have I done!" As he leaned over her, a tear rolled down from his crisp blue eyes, the yellow tint gone. Padme started to shift. Then she grimaced.

"Uhg….." she moaned. Her eyes fluttered open. "Ani?" she whispered, "is that you?" Then she remembered what happened.

"Padme……..oh Padme, I-I am so sorry Padme……..I-I didn't know what came over me……..I love you Padme, and I would never do anything to hurt you……..oh please Padme, ….can you ever—"

"Shhhhhh………" hushed Padme, "…its ok Ani……I love you too, and I know you would never try to hurt me purposely…. .and I forgive you."

Anakin's eyes filled with joy and regret. "I am so sorry…….I am so sorry…….I am so sorry…." He whispered feverishly as he cradled Padme. Everything was fine and calm as they stood there, on the flaming planet of Mustafar, for which seemed like eternity……….

"ANI!" yelled Padme, "UGHHH….!"

"Padme, what is it?" asked Anakin, "are you ok?" He tightened his grip on her instantly.

"I think I'm going into labor, An--AHHUGHH !" she gripped her stomache. "UGHHH!..." She screamed again.

"Grab my neck Padme, I'm taking you to a medic!" said Anakin. He picked her up bridal style, and hurriedly ran to the ship.

"Padme, please hold on a little longer!" cried Anakin, "were almost there!"

They got to the ship, just before the stormtroopers passed them. Anakin flew the ship as fast as he could, meanwhile pleading Padme to hold on for dear life.

As they drew closer, Padme stopped screaming in agony. She was loosing her life force……….

And slowly, yet again, blackness surrounded her…………

---------

Hey peoples, cliffy there……..hehe. well, hope you like this chapter!

Read and Review plz!


	3. Bundles of Joy: Thoughts of Sorrow

What Have They Done To You?

Hey, thanks to all my reviewers, but i was hoping more. o well. well, heres the next chappie!

**What will happen to Padme? Tune in! **

**

* * *

**_'...and once again, darkness began to close in around her...'_

_ It was pitch black, just like a dark hole that Padme read about when she was young. Yet this darkness was terrifying, oh so terrifying. And then, the darkness slowly cleared up, revealing a beautiful lush planet, for it looked like Naboo. Then there was, two little figures running toward her. _

_ "Mommy! Mommy!" they called, and there they were, her perfect little angels. She reached out to them, awaiting their embrace. And suddenly, they disapeared. _

_ The sky darkened, and the scenery changed from the lush green forest to a firey, dry planet of what seemed to be  
_

_ "Adorable, arent they, Senator Amidila? Yes, they are so innocent, its a pity they're gone, along with their loving father. And now your next..." came a voice so menacing, so evil, so loathing. And next came that cackled laugh, that filthy, filthy laugh. _

_ "NOOOOOOO!" screamed Padme, "What did you do to my children? Tell me where they are!" and with that, she lunged at him. As she came close, he disapeared, leaving her to fall onto the ground. She was heartstricken. Her angels, her precious angels, were gone, gone forever..._

_ "I HATE YOU ANAKIN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her Ani was gone now, lost forever, into the black, black hole that he created for himself..._

_ And he dragged her children down with him._

**But she was not going to let that happen.**

_**

* * *

** _There were various noises around her.

"You must save her, you have to!" cried a voice. It must have been Anakin, her beloved Anakin.

"We seem to be losing her, Lord Vader, for reasons we do not know" said a robotic voice.

_Lord Vader? _

"But you have to, I order you!" said Vader. Then the person seemed to turn and look at her. "Oh Padme, I am so sorry. Please wake up, please...I love you..." He said worriedly.

Then suddenly, a jolt of pain.

"Ughh!" cried Padme.

"Padme, your awake! Please, hold on a little longer..." said Anakin. He turned to someone. "Doctor, how is she? Is she going to survive? She must survive!"

The medical droid didnt answer.

"Well! Answer me!" yelled Anakin.

"There is a chance, Lord Vader, but it is very slim. Very slim" replied the droid.

"Padme please, stay alive, please, or else i will not be able to live without you." whispered Anakin.

Another jolt of pain. This time, worse.

"Ughhh!" cried Padme.

Anakin winced. She seemed to have gotten stronger, and well, it seems that all his fingers were broken. Labor really was painful.

"Its a girl, Padme! Our first child!" cried Anakin in joy.

"Leia..." She whispered. She gave a faint smile.

Another jolt of pain.

"Ughh!" cried Padme.

"Its a boy Padme! A Boy!" cried Anakin in glee. "I'll name him Luke. Yes, Luke sounds good."

She smiled. It was a wonderful scene. They were a family. Together. Without a care in the world...

And then she slowly closed her eyes. She was oh so very tired...

And then it hit her.

Palpatine.

Anakin saw this change of mood, and felt her fear through the Force. He too, was afraid for his children. He was still confused between right and wrong. He did not know what was in store for them...

* * *

**Will Anakin return to the light side? Or will he obey Palpatine and listen to his lies? Tune in, next time! Read and review please! because if nobody reviews, than i cannot go on with this story (. so read and review! hope u like it...)**  



End file.
